ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Lincoln Loud: The White Hare (fan-film idea)
''Lincoln Loud: The White Hare (Also know as Lincoln loud 2) ''is a 2D-animated, comedy-drama fan-film idea directed by Jason Daniel. It is based on the characters of ''The Loud House ''created by Chris Savino. The film focuses mainly on Lincoln's stuffed white rabbit, Bun-Bun, as he transforms into an anthropomorphic animal thanks to Lisa's invention. Plot This film uses pretty much the same introduction sequence as "Lincoln Loud", wherein there will be a comic book along with a narrator that will tell the story. Lincoln is first seen playing with his beloved stuffed rabbit, Bun-Bun. He soon tells the audience how Bun-Bun is his favorite toy to play with. One of the reasons being he is able to help Lincoln sleep at night. He is soon called by one of his sisters, Lisa, to come and try out an experiment she's working on. Lisa's machine is supposed to create something out of someone's DNA. That is, the person will have to stand in one pod, while the object will stay in the other pod. Lisa is about to activate the machine when Lincoln notices at the last minute that Bun-Bun has accidentally went into the other pod and pushes the other object out of the way. Lincoln tried to signal Lisa, but it was too late. By the time the machine was done, he soon goes to other pod to find Bun-Bun still in tact. Lisa is confused by this, leading her to believe that her experiment was a dud. She soon apologizes to Lincoln for not noticing that the wrong object was there, and Lincoln forgives her. By nightfall, Lincoln sleeps with Bun-Bun by his side. By the next morning, he notices that Bun-Bun is gone. Before Lincoln starts to search for him, he is called by Lisa. She tells him that she saw a weird figure going around the house and in the neighborhood during the last night. Lincoln didn't want to think that it was Bun-Bun, but it could be. Unfortunately...Lisa proves him wrong. She leads Lincoln to a human-sized cage at the back of the house and opens it. Lincoln soon sees a human-like figure slowly walking out of the cage. Only it wasn't an actual human...it was Bun-Bun. Lincoln couldn't believe his eyes. Same with Lisa. They both thought that her experiment was faulty, but it turned out...a little successful. Bun-Bun was now acting like a human, well, not 100% like one. And considering that Lincoln's DNA was put into him, that means he has a couple of Lincoln's traits. Lisa tells Lincoln that Bun-Bun's brain is not fully developed yet. But to Lincoln, that wasn't very important. What he needed to do was keep this a secret between him and Lisa. It wasn't easy enough for them to hide it, of course. As they tried to hide him in a closet, the other sisters get suspicious and soon find out the truth. The other sisters couldn't really see Bun-Bun fitting in the household, but an underdeveloped monster. The latter remark deeply offends Lincoln, since Bun-Bun was his favorite stuffed bunny. Since there's no possible way to reverse the process yet, Lincoln decides to spend some time with the living Bun-Bun. They played some games, read comics, watched TV, and did more stuff together. Months later, Lisa soon finds a way to reverse the process, she created a machine that can turn a living object back into an inanimate object. However, Lincoln was soon having second thoughts about it, even his other sisters were on his side. Ever since he spent time with Bun-Bun, Lincoln is soon used to the Bun-Bun he has now, the living stuffed rabbit. Lisa wanted to encourage Lincoln to get on with the new machine she made, but soon understands what Lincoln wants to say. But then, Bun-Bun was able to listen and understand fully what Lincoln said. He soon goes straight to the new machine and activates it himself. Lincoln and his sisters were shocked by this and the former tried to stop him, but it was too late. Before being turned back into a stuffed toy, Bun-Bun tells Lincoln that he knows that he doesn't want this to happen, but he thinks it's better for him to stay who he was. Lincoln starts to tear up as Bun-Bun gets turned back slowly into a stuffed toy. Lisa soon realized that Bun-Bun's brain has fully developed, which is why he was able to understand how Lincoln feels and what he says. Lisa and her other sisters then console Lincoln as he picks up the now stuffed toy Bun-Bun. But then, Lincoln tells them that it's okay. He said that it was nice to have a living toy friend while it lasted, but then he soon understood what Bun-Bun wanted: to be the one toy that Lincoln first got and loved since he was young. Later that night, Lincoln soon sleeps with Bun-Bun by his side again. Then, Bun-Bun soon looks at the audience and winks. Cast * Collin Dean as Lincoln * Catherine Taber as Lori * Liliana Mumy as Leni * Nika Futterman as Luna * Cristina Pucelli as Luan * Jessica DiCicco as Lynn/Lucy * Grey Griffin as Lola/Lana/Lily * Lara Jill Miller as Lisa * Caleel Harris as Clyde * Brian Stepanek as Dad * Jill Talley as Mom * Jason Daniel as The Narrator/Bun-Bun Category:Paramount Pictures Category:Paramount Pictures films Category:Nickelodeon Movies Category:Films Category:Sketch Pad Films Category:The Loud House